


Bal de Promo

by NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Prom, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian
Summary: Casey et Derek essaient tout ce bal de promo.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Kudos: 1





	Bal de Promo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Break No More Prom-isses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664007) by [NotATorontonian (TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLifeAndLiesOfFerns/pseuds/NotATorontonian). 



Bien, ce n'est pas comme si Casey n'avait jamais eu l'expérience du bal de promo. Elle est allée à son bal l'année dernière, et en dehors de tout le chaos et les grincements à l'avance, il s'est plutôt bien passé à la fin. Elle était reine du bal, après tout.

Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas si chaud à ce sujet maintenant.

Ça n'était qu'une nuit. Bien sûr, elle était fatiguée et stressée, et ce serait un drame certain si elle s'y investissait, et elle a dit à sa mère qu'elle n'irait pas, mais elle était plus mature maintenant, et elle serait moins d'une _bridezilla_ , et elle n'était pas elle-même quand elle était dans sa première année, et... Et...

Eh bien, merde, elle voulait s'habiller et _glam it up_ avec son petit ami pour une nuit. Livrer la fantasie pour un peu de plaisir. Regarde comment ça s'est passé.

Oui, elle sait que c'est essentiellement son état d'esprit de l'année dernière, mais elle veut la fin heureuse sans le voyage du héros au milieu. C'est trop à demander ?

Donc, ils se présentaient au gymnase, elle dans sa robe louée élégante et lui dans son smoking (« _Maintenant, Batman, le Pingouin est TRIOMPHANT !_ », il ricanait et elle riait parce qu'elle était amoureuse), pas de corsage et de couleurs intrigante, et ils monteraient dans une limousine que leurs parents payaient.

Ils iraient pour la danse lente, dans la ligne de mire de tous ceux qui ne s'attendraient jamais à ce qu'ils ressemblent à ça, et ce serait bien et elle se sentirait comme une folle Cendrillon...

Et, après avoir traversé tout cela, au milieu de celui-ci, sentant son eau de Cologne, qui l'a généralement mis sur une humeur très agréable, une pensée est passée par son esprit :

_Mon Dieu, c'est ennuyeux._

Suivi par :

 _Cette robe est démangeaisons dans les endroits aucune démangeaison ne devrait jamais être, et s'ils jouent_ My Heart Will Go On _sur une fois de plus, putain, je vais fermer la porte, mettre le feu aux taffetas et laisser le carnage inévitable se dérouler sur vous tous._

« Tu vienne de sourire à propos de quelque chose. » A dit Derek, à danser lentement comme il avait été formé pendant des années, tout comme un prince aurait. « À quoi tu penses ? »

« Je contemplais la souffrance des autres. »

« C'est ma fille. »

 _Il aime vraiment ça_ , pensait Casey. _Bien, c'est juste une nuit. Je vais rester silencieux et le laisser en profiter. La dernière fois qu'il est venu avec Sally, et c'est sa propre boîte de vers. Qui sait? Peut-être qu'il est secrètement comme Sheldon, fou de bal, mais refuse de l'admettre, comme toutes les autres émotions qu'il a._

Comme Derek sourit, il pensait, _Bon sang, c'est terne. J'avais raison la première fois! Snooze fest. J'aurait dû dire Sally hors et est resté à la maison en regardant la télévision. J'aurait dû dire_ Casey _hors et est resté à la maison en regardant la télévision. Hrrr... Ne jamais l'esprit ! Elle aurait fait de ma vie un enfer, et je me suis peut-être senti coupable de la nier... As tant qu'elle s'amuse..._

Cette résolution a duré jusqu'à ce qu'Emily se promène au DJ et, après une courte conversation, _My Heart Will Go On_ a été rejoué.

« D'accord, c'est ce que ça fait. » Casey a failli crier. « Derek, je sais que tu m'as demandé et tiré tous les arrêts, et je suis très heureux à ce sujet, mais je ne peux pas supporter cela plus. Je suis désolé d'avoir des espoirs et que je gâche une nuit si importante, mais je m'ennuie tellement que je préfère regarder la peinture sèche. »

« Oh, merci le Christ, il n'y a pas que moi ! » Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Lors, qu'est-ce que maintenant ? Papa et Nora sont sortis, si tu voudrais rentrer à la maison et pourquoi suis-je encore parler quand je viens de répondre à ma propre question ? »

« Course-toi à la limousine. »


End file.
